Dirty Blood
by Kitsune Mist
Summary: As a Slave of the lord of the western lands, Kama has a hard life, and detests demons over all other creatures, when she visites her master, something happends, and the results are horrifying, she is forced to run away... updated
1. The begining of the End

Update,.  
  
Something happened to my chapter one, I don't know what. I think it was replaced with chapter three. I am in the process of rewriting it, so there goes my update on chapter four. sorry kids, but im working on it.  
  
Im kinda sad though, I didn't even get 1 review for chapter three ( thoughs of you who don't know the story please forgive me,  
  
Summary:  
  
This is a summary of the first chapter while I type It up.  
  
A young girl named Kama works as a slave for the lord of the swetern lands (shessie). Her mother was killed by a demon, so therefore, she hate all demons. She is a maid, and is almost always made to serve the masters guests. A demon offers to pay her master for her, but her master refuses. She starts to cry because the Demon grabbed her ass.  
  
Ok, well that's chapter one in a nutshell, I shall have the actuall wrting up soon.  
  
Kit 


	2. The clash of bloods

Dirty Blood

Chapter Two

By: Kitsune Mist

~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~

              Hands, rough sturdy hands held her in a tight hug as her best friend Makimo embraced her, and tried to comfort her. Though he joked with Kama, and teased her all the time, he really truly laved her, and would do anything in his power to make her happy. "Shhhh" He hushed down her swearing and nasty words about the Master Demons. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting words into her ear, which made her laugh.

                       That was one thing she loved about him, he could always make her laugh, and he knew exactly what to say, and when to say it. She got up with the help of Makimo, brushed off her dress and went to wipe off all her makeup. Her face was blotched and her eyes red as blood. She looked into the mirror, and though to her self things that are not health for one to think. She was tired of this life, she wanted to leave it, leave it behind, but she couldn't get the picture of Miki playing in the dirt, a huge smile on her face, yelling for her to join out of her head, some times she though 'If it wasn't for that little girl, I wouldn't be alive' 

"Are you all right dear?" The old woman who had made her look like a doll came up to comfort her, but Kama pushed away, and stared to cry again. She ran to her tent eyes watering. 

           Kama refused to leave her tent for days, she had slit a cut from her wrist to her elbow along a vain, and it was supposed that it would kill you. She didn't want to let the dirty monster get better of her, so she bandaged herself up, and wouldn't leave her tent till she knew they were all gone, the monsters that is . Her cut hadn't healed, and it still bleeds, she feared for her life, but deep inside she knew she would prevail. Every day Miki would bring her food and water. 

          Finally when Kama emerged, she was surprised to hear that her master had killed the worst of all the masters, apparently they got in a fight because he refused to sell Kama. She was informed that the master wanted to see her as soon as she emerged. She assumed he wanted to talk to her, and he probably wanted her to heal him, for that was the one thing that set her apart from other humans, her gift the heal. 

           Kama could heal almost anyone, of anything but death, and sometimes even that. She was taken to her master's chamber by a small toad like animal.

         "The Master has been expecting you" He smiled rottenly "he is most displeased" He had a look of grim satisfaction as he clutched his walking stick which bore three heads on it. He opened the huge doors to a poorly lit chamber. A large chair sit in front of a fireplace a huge rug made out of fur lay on the ground and smoke filled the room. Kama stood in the door way staring at the room, it was so empty, all the other rooms in the manner were very richly decorated with candles, heads of game, and very expensive articles littered walls and floors, but the room that should be the most glorious was almost as dim as the slaves' chambers. Silver hair glowed from the huge chair which healed her master. 

            Jaken gave her a little nudge wit his stick and she walked forward to a small chare placed besides the master's chair. Few slaved talked to the master in person, and those who did were certain to die. She sat down and looked at her master, waiting for him to recognize her. She stared at his sliver hair in aw. 'It's so beautiful' she thought. She studied his face. He has ivory skin and two purple stripes across his face. 'How could some one this delicate and… well beautiful be so horrible' she sat mystified, searching his every inch with curiosity. 

                 "Well aren't you the pretty one?" Her master searched her face. "I can see why he wanted you." The demon looked into her blue eyes a serous look on his face. "As you might know he wanted to buy you…" He trailed off and looked at her.

              "Why did you refuse him?" She had wanted to know this for quite some time. She stared at him and he stared back, his goleden eyes sank into her, searching thorough her thoughts.

         "Because I knew you would most likely kill yourself, and what's the point of loosing a good slave?" His answer satisfied. She looked into the fired and spaced out.

           She looked at his arm it had scrapes all over, and his arm chair was drenched with blood, though his wounds had healed. 

          Sesshoumaru picked up her arm and unraveled the bandage she had around her entire wrist. "I see you tried anyway" She tried to pull her arm away but he slammed it down onto the arm rest of his chair that was drenched with blood. The fabric tore her cut and it stung, she screamed. Sesshoumaru looked at her intently "do not pull anything away from me, EVER" he dismissed her, and she walked to her tent and fell asleep, she dreamed about a beautiful demon with raven black hair, red eyes, and claws of steal, but when she awoke the next morning, she did not remember her dream at all.

~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~

Im sorry the chapter is so short, writes block and stupid home work is making it hard for me to finish any of my stories, but the more reviews , the faster it goes so press that little button at the bottom of the screen and send me a line. I will try to update as soon as possible J


	3. The Last Farewell

Dirty Blood  
Chapter 3 -  
By: Kitsune Mist  
  
~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
OMG I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. But never fear, I do have an excuses. As you might know this is my first year of Highskool, and  
its kind of hard, but I'm living. Japanese is taking up all of my time.  
  
I want to thank you all for all your awesome reviews. They really got this  
chapter written.  
  
~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~  
  
Kama stretched her harms, and got out of bed. The air smelt of Sweeter,  
more pungent than it had before. Kama could hear all the people who had already started work for the day. The sound of their hands digging in the dirt, and their fowl conversations about their life were very clear to her,  
clearer than they had ever been.  
  
She lifted her head into the air and sniffed. She smelt blood, and sweat  
inside of her tent. She looked down at her bed and saw a good pile of blood to one side of it. She bent down over it, and took in the sent. It  
was still wet, and quite warm. It smelt of flowers, and smoke.  
  
Her senses were very keen, though she didn't know why. She tried to get out of her bed, using her arms for support. She felt weak for some reason. Kama twitched her, then scratched at it. She stopped, and stared at the side of her tent. A look of confusion, and worry swept over her face. She reached her hand to the top of her head, patting it. She was about to scream, but  
bit her lip.  
  
Quickly she rummaged through things at the foot of the bed. Long black hair flowing over her shoulders. She found what she was looking for and held it  
in front of her. It was a very small mirror that the old lady had given her. She looked at her reflection and almost fainted, but caught herself.  
She stared into for a long time.  
  
Kama was starting to get scared. The reflection she saw in the mirror was not she, or at least it didn't look like her. The face that stared back at her from the mirror no longer had tan skin, but very pale skin. Her Hair was no longer blond, but black, with strategically placed red bits peeking  
out of her outer layer of hair.  
  
The most shocking of the changes was a pair of cat ears emerging from the top of her head. Something swooshed behind her. She was afraid to look down but did. What she saw was a long fluffy black and red tail emerging from  
her Back side (tail bone).  
  
"Kama. Are you up?" Miki was waiting out side of her tent.  
  
"Give me 5 minutes to get dressed" Kama, scrambled through her things and found a piece of parchment and scribbled down a few things in red ink. She quietly gathered her things. Packing it all away, she grabbed a knife out  
of her bag and put it under her mattress. Kama covered her head with a towel that she had soaked. It covered her ears. She laid down on her bed, covering her self with covers. And hiding her tail. She also hid her hair  
from view.  
  
"Miki, you can come in now."  
  
The shadow out side of her ten slowly walked in. She looked at Kama, then  
around the room.  
  
"What happened to you?" Miki looked scared and worried.  
  
"I'm just a little sick" Kama, who's face was paler then normal did in fact  
look very sick "Miki, I don't think I can work today."  
  
The young girl just nodded her head and exited the tent. Kama decided to  
get some rest and shut her eyes.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A Neko demon with long black Hair pail shin and red stripes. Cat ears topped her head and a tale graced her legs. She was bloody and scratched.  
She stood atop a hill, the sun creeping down her back. The wind softly played with her hair. Her tail that had rapped around her leg now fluttered  
in the oncoming breeze. She stared in front of her, gaze content on a  
castle in the distance. She had some this far, and wasn't going to stop now. No, she was going home to confront him, and no one was going to stop  
her. She walked forward, long black hair flowing behind her. Her lips crept across her face into a smile, She was going home, and finally, she was going home. A very heavy breeze brushed up against the demon, making  
her smile even wider.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kama woke with a start. Her tent flap was open and a swift breeze was flowing in, making her cold. She got up and looked out side, forgetting her  
indiscretions. It was dark out side, and men were finishing the last of their labors. Kama lay back down and thought about the dream she had just  
had.  
  
'Who was that girl, and what was she so happy about'. Kama heard footsteps drawing nearer. She covered her ears and hair. Out side of her tent she saw two shadows, one little one, and one small one. She took the wrapping off  
her ears and listened very to the people out side of the tent.  
  
"Are you sure she was sick?" The voice was of a male, and it sounded very  
concerned.  
  
"Ya" The small shadow nodded outside of her tent. " She was really pale,  
and her eyes looked weird. they seemed kind of red is, not blue"  
  
"you mean the whites of her eyes were red?" The male voice spoke again,  
this time confused.  
  
"No, the colored part of her eyes" The voice was of a little girl who could  
only be know a Miki. She had identified the voice as Makimo's voice.  
  
"Kama" A hand hit the tent flap. This time the voice was louder, and meant  
for her to hear. "Are you ok. are you err. decent?"  
  
Kama, was relieved to know that he actually remembered to knock this time. "Come on in Makimo." She made her voice sound horse as she spoke. Makimo  
walked into her tent, looking rather concerned.  
  
"What the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." Mikimo's voice was trailing off. He sat of the side of her bed  
and looked around the room. He looked shocked as he saw that all of her things were packed. He saw a parchment with red writing and went to pick it  
up when Kama snatched his had away.  
  
"What's this all about?" Mikimo look at her face, stunned. "My god Kama, what happened" He sounded very worried. In her mind Kama was having a hard time about deciding weather to tell him or not. It wasn't until he lifted  
the clothe over her forehead and ears that she had no choice.  
  
Mikimo looked stunned, staring at her, Kama sat up, and pulled the cover  
off.  
  
"My Godds, what has happened to you, your. your." Mikimo's face had gone  
pale. In stead of giving him explanations she knelt down beside him and started to cry, he put his arms around her as she buried her face into his  
chest.  
  
Mikimo rubbed her back as she cried. He began to sing a soothing song. Kama's tears began to dry up, she pulled away from Mikimo and looked into  
his eyes.  
  
"I'm Sorry"  
  
Mikimo lookd at her very confused. "Sorry For what?"  
  
"I have to go" 


	4. Out of the Rabbit hole

Dirty Blood  
Chapter Four: Out of the Rabbit hole  
By: Kitsune Mist  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Mikimo looked at Kama, who had tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mikimo, I never wanted to." She looked away as the tear grew.  
Mikimo leaned across and wiped the tears always from her eyes. He smiled sweetly at her as she looked at him. Silent tears streaming down her pale  
cheek.  
  
"Its not your fault is it?" His voice was gentle and soothing. He took his  
hand and ran it through her black hair, smiling, tears swelling in his  
eyes. He looked into her deep silver. "Besides, you won't be alone" He  
smiled, and then whipped the flowing tears out of her eyes.  
  
Kama looked confused. "What do you mean. I." He put his hand over her mouth as he heard voices. He got up and looked out the tent. The sun had fallen, and the night sky glimmered in the pond. The full moon shone through the  
thick trees.  
  
Mikimo closed the tent flaps and sat back down next to Kama. " I'm going with you" His voice was stern, that of his fathers. He looked intently at her, deeply praying that she wouldn't refuse, or protest. Kama shook her  
head lightly.  
  
"You can't" She was still shaking her head. Tears still flowed down her eyes. Though these tears had a tint of red to them. She looked at him, and sighed. She was deep in thought. Her eyes wandered the tent, and her ears searched for sound outside. Mikimo watched her, trying to read her mind,  
wanting to know what she was thinking.  
  
He grabbed her chin, and brought her eyes level with his. "Why not?"  
  
"Its to dangerous. there are animals and.." She forced her head out of his  
grasp and shuddered. " You just can't"  
  
Mikimo sighed. "I'm going with you, weather you like it or not."  
  
Kama opened her mouth to refuse, and then closed it again. She knew she couldn't persuade him. Lifting her, Kama walked around the room and picked  
up the rest of her things. . "If you're coming, you might want to bring supplies. weapons." Her voice  
was shaky, and rattled. Mikimo looked satisfied and got up off the bed.  
  
"Ill be back here in 30 minutes, then we will leave when everyone is asleep." He slouched as he walked out of the tent. Kama put thing after  
thing in her bag. Hunting knife, her wolf fur blanket, and a set of clothes, her hairbrush, and other things. After she had sat down she though  
about what else she needed. Her stomach rumbled.  
  
"Food" She whispered. She got to her feet, and then sat back down. "I can't go out there looking like this." She sighed. 'Ill just make Mikimo  
get it.  
  
With everything she thought she would need packed, she lied down on what she had left of her bed and sighed. Her eyes felt like weights, and she let  
them close. Her dream, it seemed, was rather strange. She was in her masters bedchamber, though Shessumaru did not recognizer her, neither did  
his assistant Jaken. They were talking about someone, who she did not  
know.  
  
"My lord, why did you not sell her? The man would pay a great price for  
her."  
  
A low growl echoed from the stomach of a whit haired man sitting in an  
armchair above a warm fire. "My business is none of your concern"  
  
The small creature in the shadow stepped out to show a toad like face. "But  
sir, that incident will bring war upon you very soon" The little demon, using his walking stick as support, waddled over to the chair his "Master"  
was sitting in.  
  
"Don't be to sure" The voice was harsh and raspy, but elegant at the same time. The fire danced across the face of the man, showing bits of his cold yellow eyes. The small toad like figure in the corner walked closer to his master, lowering himself he stroked the arm of the great demon whose head  
rested on hit fist, deep in thought. "Go fetcher her for me"  
  
The small creature began to persist. "Bu. But sir, ME go out there?"  
  
The man's hand was quick and in minutes the small toad was in the air.  
"NOW" The graceful element of her master vanished, and turned into a ragging beats ready to strike. Slowly the demon got back his normal self- control, still holding the small toad but its shirt, levitating it in the air. " The girl did not work today, she should be in her quarters." He set  
the creature down who in turn stole a quick bow and scurried off.  
  
Kama woke with a start, she could hear footsteps. it was late, and she had  
been asleep for about an hour where was Mikimo? Kama looked around. The  
dream had been about her, the little toad thing was coming to get here. This thought just struck Kama. Gathering her already packed things she got out of her bed and dressed in breached and a plane white shirt. Throwing a  
cloak over her body Kama crawled through the back of the tent. Walking swiftly, she dropped her stuff behind a large tree and began to sprint back into the village. 'What if they caught him? What will they do to him?' Her  
mind still on Mikimo she ran faster. Coming closer to the fields she sprinted till she came to the end of them. Slowing down to a walk she could  
hear male voices.  
  
"This one was trying to sneak into the kitchen sir"  
"Was he now? Tell me boy, what were you doing in the kitchen?"  
  
The two voices were not ones she refinished. Wakening cautiously she saw Mikimo and two other men. On of them was holding him down, the other was standing over him. Silence was the only thing to come form Mikimo, and a wave of sand flew off the larger mans foot and into his face. Kama walked  
faster and stood behind the large man. The smaller one was the first to  
notice her presence. The smaller man began to point at her, looking puzzled. "uhh, sir" she pointed behind him at Kama. The large man turned facing her. "what do you want?" He spat on the ground at Kama's feet. She just stood there as she heard footsteps behind her. The larger man turned to Mikimo. "You'll answer me, or you'll get the rope you will" Kama looked at Mikimo sadly, her face showed her worry. She had almost forgot that her  
hood covered her entirely. The expression on Mikimo's face however reminded her that he did not know she was there. Footsteps sounded behind  
Kama, large ones, and the sent of him told her it was a demon, a filthy  
demon.  
  
"What have we got here?" The voice was low and horrifying, one of the  
master's guards to be sure. Kama listened intently as the larger man  
walked over to Mikimo and kicked his side hardly.  
  
"This" he spat out as if it was poisn in his mouth. "was trying to steal  
food from the kitchen, sir" Kama winced as Mikimo raised his head and spewed blood all over the ground. The male demon walked over to Mikimo and  
lifted him up by his color.  
  
"You stealin' from my kitchen boy" He grunted, speaking slowly, and spiting into Mikimo's face as he spoke. Kama didn't know exactly what she would do, but she would make sure he stayed alive. The Demon lifted Mikimo into the  
air and glared at him. Looking over at the other two men, both of whom bowed he said. "You can go now.. Ill take care of this." Kama remained un  
seen and in the shadows as the demon set Mikimo down on the ground and  
glared. The Demon grinned and took out his whip.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Dun dun dun. cliff hanger. ohh how scary, sorry for the long wait, but im  
experiencing writers block along with trying to learn Japanese.. Truly  
sorry, I hope you liked this chapter ( 


End file.
